Gender Bender
by Takuku
Summary: Obama, fed up with Alfred slacking off, assigns him to be the test subject for a new device that's supposed to help people lose weight. But it has... an unusual side-effect.
1. And so it Begins

Hey guys! This is my first fanfic! U hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. Oh, and if anyone can guess what movie Alfred watches at the end, you'll receive a cookie.

I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers.

Alfred ran into the white house as fast as he could. Obama was going to chew him out for sure this time. Not only was he late, but he didn't do the paperwork he was assigned. And there was a lot of paperwork. It was something about gay rights, but Alfred didn't pay attention. He had recently bought the new Final Fantasy game and couldn't wait to play it. And play it he did, but it came at a price. With his entire week spent by playing the game, he had completely forgotten about his job. If there was one thing Alfred didn't like about Obama, it was that he actually made him work.

Alfred reached Obama's office and stopped to catch his breath. He knocked on the door and heard a stern voice respond, "Enter."

He walked in and saw Obama in his seat looking none too happy with Alfred.

"What's up dude?" Alfred said, trying to lighten the mood.

Obama said nothing. Instead he frowned and looked at Alfred intently. Alfred started to feel the hairs on the back of his neck begin to stand. Obama was the only president in the history of America that made him feel uneasy.

"Where is that paperwork?" He stated with his unwavering gaze.

"Uh, about that… it's a funny story!"

"It had better be a good excuse."

"Pfft! When have I ever given you a lame excuse?"

"Last month you said that Tony ate your paperwork."

Alfred froze. He was going to use that excuse today. Darn it! He had to think fast.

"Uh… well you see… there were these mutant chickens. Yeah! And they wanted to-"

"Do you think I'm stupid Alfred?!" Obama shouted, interrupting Alfred's lame excuse for the day.

"No sir."

Obama stared at him for a few seconds before sighing and putting his head in his hands. He was quiet for what seemed like hours to Alfred. It didn't help his nerves at all. After what seemed like forever, Obama finally looked up.

"As the personification of the United States of America, it is your responsibility to help take care of your country. I cannot allow you to slack off and be lazy. If I did, what kind of president would I be?" Obama sounded tired.

"Um, not a very good one I guess."

"Exactly! It is important that you have a say in what's going on. That's why I give you those papers. They have extended information on the problems of today's society. You need to know what's going on."

Obama leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, appearing to be in deep thought. He was actually not yelling this time, which shocked Alfred. Normally he'd just fly off the handle and yell until his voice was hoarse. His calm behavior only put Alfred even more on edge.

Obama opened his eyes and said, "The scientists in our labs have come up with a new invention, and I need you to take a look at it."

"W-what does it do?"

"It's supposed to increase the metabolism of a person's body and help make them lose weight. If this invention is successful, it will diminish the problem of obesity."

Alfred perked up at this. He wasn't what you'd call obese, but he had packed on a little weight over the years. He still looked pretty lean, but it was enough for him to notice. If this machine really worked, it could help not only him, but everyone else in America that had weight problems.

"Now go to the lab and see what Dr. Hamilton has to say about it. And don't forget to do your paperwork this week."

Alfred saluted him before walking out of the office, and headed towards the lab in the basement. In order to keep the top secret inventions top secret, the government decided to make a high-tech lab in the basement of the white house. Only the most elite knew of its existence.

Once he reached the basement, he typed the secret code to get in. It was an extremely elaborate code and Alfred initially had a hard time remembering the code, but after a few months he finally got the hang of it.

He walked in the lab and was greeted by Dr. Hamilton, the lead scientist of the lab.

"Ah, Mr. America! I was expecting you! Come follow me and I'll show you our latest invention." He said leading Alfred deep into the lab.

As they walked, Alfred looked at all the other inventions the scientists were working on. He saw the designs for the flying car that they started to work on a few months back. Not only was it going to hover in the air, but it was also supposed to go up to 400mph. Alfred personally couldn't wait until it was done so he could test out that puppy.

Alfred was so busy staring at the car designs that he didn't notice where he was going and walked into another scientist who also wasn't paying attention. They crashed into each other and all the papers the scientist was holding fell to the floor. Alfred's glasses also fell off in the process.

"Sorry about that, dude." He said searching for his glasses.

"You'd better be sorry! It took me all night to organize these papers, and now they're everywhere!" snapped a female voice.

_Yeesh! What a jerk!_

Alfred found his glasses and got a good look at who he bumped into. She was a woman in what looked like her mid-thirties; she had black hair, green eyes, and a mole on her left cheek. She looked to be about two hundred pounds overweight and looked like she got no sleep at all the night before.

Alfred mentally cringed at the sight of her.

"What are you gawking at? Pick up my papers!" she barked.

Startled into action by her sharp voice, he started to pick up the scattered papers. The female scientists humphed and got up off the floor. She appeared to be having a hard time with it, what with all her weight, and started to breathe heavily from the effort. Alfred hoped that the new machine would help with weight problems like Obama said it would. He hated to see people suffer so much from such a simple problem.

Once all the papers were picked up, he handed them to her and bid her farewell. He had to run to catch up to Dr. Hamilton who didn't even notice his absence.

"So do you think this machine will actually work?" he asked trying to make conversation.

"We don't know for sure since it has yet to be tested, but we hope for the best."

They walked into the room reserved for new inventions and Alfred stared at the supposed machine. It was what looked like a handheld laser gun. Alfred expected there to be some gigantic machine with elaborate accessories that buzzed and chimed with technology. This was a disappointment to say the least.

"Is this it?" Alfred asked unable to hide the disheartened tone.

"Is this it?! Is this IT?! My fine lad, this is the top of the line technology! This is the future of AMERICA!" Dr. Hamilton yelled excitedly.

Alfred still wasn't so sure, but he'd roll with it, for now.

"Are you going to test it on someone?"

"That's why you're here."

"What! Are you crazy?!"

Alfred had never been a test subject before, EVER! So this news was pretty shocking to him.

"Orders from president Obama himself. He says that you need to help your country out one way or another, so-"

"Forget it! I'm not some lab rat you can test on!"

Alfred was about to walk out of the door when Dr. Hamilton tackled him to the ground.

"Are you sure you want to do that? I mean you really want president Obama to be even angrier with you than he already is?"

"I'll take my chances!" Alfred said struggling against the scientist gone mad.

Finally he broke free and ran for the exit. He was about to throw the door open when he felt something hit his back. It felt tingly and cause Alfred to stop in his tracks. The tingly sensation started to spread from his back to the rest of his body. Alfred turned around and saw Dr. Hamilton with the laser gun lookalike raised and pointed at him.

"Dude, did you just shoot me in the back?" Alfred panicked.

He wasn't stupid. He knew the different side-effect that could happen, especially with a new invention.

"Yes I did." Dr. Hamilton lowered the device and looked at him intently. "How do you feel?"

By now the tingling sensation ranged from the top of his head to the bottom of his feet.

"I feel tingly all over."

"No pain at all?"

"None."

"Fascinating." Dr. Hamilton grabbed a clip board and started to write something down.

"You may go home now. Let me know if you feel anything unusual." He said, handing Alfred his phone number.

Alfred was still panicky, but managed to gain composure as he grabbed the piece of paper and headed out the door. The tingly feeling had gone away now and Alfred only hoped that what happened wouldn't permanently damage him in any way.

He got in his car and started to drive home. Traffic was significantly better than it was when he left for work. The meeting with Obama usually lasted a couple of hours at least, but today, it was only a few minutes. With there being little to no traffic, he managed to get home fairly quick.

Alfred walked in and remembered the paperwork. He was in no mood to do work. Obama had ordered him to be a test subject. HIM! The United States of America! Alfred was not very happy with the president and decided to watch TV instead. He found a chick-flick and decided to watch it since there was nothing better on.

It was about a woman who was rich and snooty and a carpenter who was poor. She wanted him to make her a new closet, but after all his hard work, she didn't appreciate it. One night she fell overboard and lost her memory. The carpenter decided to teach her a lesson and claimed that she was his wife. She then spent several days getting used to all the new responsibilities now bestowed upon her. After a while she began to enjoy her life in a shabby house with the carpenter and his sons. She eventually got her memory back and decided to live with the carpenter she fell in love with.

He normally wouldn't blink at such a movie, but he somehow managed to get sucked in. By the end of the movie he was in tears. He couldn't believe that he got so emotional over a stupid movie, but at the same time, he loved the movie.

He shook his head. What had just gotten into him? He shrugged it off as a new quirk he found in himself.

He looked at the clock; 11:30 P.M. He decided to get some shut-eye.

He turned off the TV and walked to his bathroom and brushed his teeth. He stopped in the middle of brushing. He NEVER brushed his teeth before bed. He'd brush them in the morning, but not before bed. He finished brushing his teeth and walked into his bedroom. He had no idea what was happening to him, but he hoped that it'd be over soon.

He grabbed some pajamas and put them on. He looked in the mirror and decided that he didn't want to wear those pajamas to bed. He was about to change when he stopped himself. Chick-flicks, brushing his teeth, and now he was changing clothes. If he didn't know any better, he'd thought that he was turning into a woman. But that was ridiculous. He was 100% man! He thumped his chest to prove it only to feel sudden pain. Why did his chest suddenly feel sensitive?

He shrugged it off as just being tired and laid in bed. Maybe he'd feel better in the morning after a good night's sleep.


	2. Womanized!

:D I am so happy! Thank you guys for reviewing! I was so excited about the reviews that I typed half of this chapter last night and I finished this morning!

amazon9398 gets a cookie for guessing that Alfred watched Overboard at the end of last chapter, and for being the first to review :3

I do not own Hetalia

The sun shone through the window to signify the start of a new day. The birds sang "hello" to all the living creatures as they woke. Alfred stirred and felt the warmth of the sun on his face. Smiling he sat up and stretched his muscles.

That's when he realized that he didn't feel right. He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed his glasses. When he did, it felt like his chest was... jiggly. He put his glasses on and looked down. He gasped as he saw a pair of boobs where his chest was supposed to be.

He sat there shocked before moving one of his hands to poke one of the breasts. It was squishy. He played with them some more before it finally sank in his mind.

"What the hell?!" he yelled before covering his mouth.

His voice was higher pitched. It almost sounded feminine.

He then realized that something was missing. He almost didn't want to check, but he had to know. He slowly lifted his hand and reached into his underwear. He searched, but found nothing. Well, at least nothing he was looking for. It finally clicked in his mind that he was now a she.

_This can't be real! I must be dreaming. That's it! I'm having one of those dreams where it seems so real that I can feel it._

She pinched herself to try and wake up, but all it did was make her arm red.

_Ow! Why won't I wake up?!_

Alfred jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. The whole time, her chest was shaking up and down and made her feel really uncomfortable. She went up to the mirror and looked at herself. Her hair was now down to her shoulders, and her face was different. It wasn't so different that you couldn't tell who she was, but at the same time, it didn't look like Alfred. Her eyes were slightly bigger, the same with her lips. Her jaw was less stern looking and more feminine. Her Adam's apple was gone as well as the mustache she was trying to grow.

She stood in shock at her new look before it started to be melted away by her anger. It was that damn scientist's fault. If he didn't shoot Alfred in the first place, none of this would have happened. Wait, scratch that. If Obama didn't assign Alfred to be a test subject, none of this would have happened.

She rushed to the jacket she wore yesterday and searched the pockets for the number Dr. Hamilton gave her. Once she found it, she grabbed her cell phone and dialed the number. It rang a few times before he answered.

"_Dr. Hamilton speaking."_

"What the hell did you do to me you bastard?!" her voice shrieked with anger.

"_Who is this?"_

"It's me, Alfred!"

"_I don't think I know anyone by that name."_

Alfred groaned. She forgot that only the President and other countries knew what her human name was.

"America."

"_America?"_

"Yes! Your stupid machine turned me into a girl!"

The other line went silent for a moment before it exploded into laughter. Alfred frowned at this. Here she was, in the middle of a crisis and he was LAUGHING at her.

"This is no time to laugh!" she yelled when the laughing showed no signs of stopping.

"_I- I'm sorry M-Mr. America .Or should I say Ms .America?!" _he burst into more laughter.

"This isn't funny, dude!"

He laughed a little bit longer before he finally calmed down.

"_Come over to the lab and we'll have a look at you." _He said, back to his normal speech.

"Are you NUTS?! I'm not going out like this! You come over here!"

"_Ms. America, the machinery necessary to check on you is over here. We can't really take all of it over there now can we?"_

"Is there a portable version of the machines needed?"

"_I'm afraid not."_

Alfred groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. She really didn't anyone to see her like this, but if it was necessary to fix this problem she'd go for it… grudgingly.

"Fine! I'll be over, but make sure that no one sees us!" she said through gritted teeth. And with that she hung up on him.

She sighed and looked for something to wear. There wasn't really much to choose from since all of her clothes were men's clothes. Finally she chose a large white t-shirt and blue jeans. That's when she noticed her hips were wider, and caused her jeans to fit her awkwardly. She grabbed the jacket from yesterday and threw it on. She searched for her tennis shoes and put them on, only to find that they slid right off her feet. After trying to get them to stay without much success, she resolved to go barefooted.

She dashed to the car before anyone could see her and drove to the White House. She managed to get there within fifteen minutes.

She zipped up her jacket, trying her best to hide her newly developed breasts and slipped the hood over her head. She knew she must look like a hoodlum, but she couldn't afford anyone finding out. She stepped out of the car and rushed to the front doors. She kept her arms crossed to keep her chest from bouncing. Once she got up there, she was stopped by security.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked a tall security guard with a stare that would make weaker men run in fear.

"I'm here to see Dr. Hamilton." Alfred said, trying to make her voice sound deep.

"I.D. please."

Alfred reached into her pants pocket and grabbed her wallet. She then fished out her I.D. and handed it to the security officer who merely raised an eyebrow at her.

"If you are really Mr. America, then why are you here?" he asked suspiciously.

"I'm here to see Dr. Hamilton."

"Really? You don't sound like America to me."

"Um. I have a cold."

"Why are you wearing that hood over your head?"

"I don't want it to get worse." Alfred cringed at her dumb excuse, but it was better than nothing.

"So if I take off your hood, I would see America's face, correct?"

Alfred started to panic. This was bad. She couldn't let the security guard see, but she was frozen in fear. Thankfully, luck seemed to be on her side.

"Mr. America, there you are!" Dr. Hamilton said as he stepped out of the White House's front doors.

"So this really is America?" the security guard asked genuinely puzzled.

"Yes, he is needed to help with an experiment we have going on in the lab." Hamilton explained quickly.

Well that wasn't a complete lie. After all, it was thanks to an experiment that she was now female.

"We've wasted enough time out here Mr. America. We need to get you to the lab." Hamilton rushed Alfred inside.

They walked in silence all the way to the experimental machine's room. Once inside, Alfred sighed in relief.

"That was way too close!" she remarked as she slid to the floor.

"All we have to do now, is wait for President Obama to show up and-"

"You told Obama?!" Alfred's rage from earlier stared to return with a vengeance.

Dr. Hamilton put his hands up in defense and said, "I was ordered to report any side effect of the machine directly to President Obama."

She couldn't believe this! In a matter of twenty four hours, the President had become her worst enemy. She choked down her anger and tried to think logically. It was surprisingly harder to think logical now that she was a woman. All she wanted to do was strangle Obama for starting this whole mess.

She sat in one of the chairs that were scattered in the room and tried to calm down. He was the President after all, she needed to show him respect no matter how much she hated him at the moment. She took deep breaths and focused on remaining calm. Hopefully this problem would be resolved today and she could go back to playing video games and watching football.

The door swung open and Obama walked. Alfred felt her anger rising but she suppressed it and gave him a friendly look.

"I cleared the lab so no one would see. Now what is this whole thing about?" Obama had an air of authority about him.

Alfred was trying to think of how to explain that she was female now when Dr. Hamilton walked up to the President and whispered something in his ear. Obama glanced over at Alfred and appeared to be studying her.

"America, take off your hood." He ordered.

Alfred obeyed and watched as the two men stared at her. Dr. Hamilton was the first to stop staring. He walked over to a table and grabbed his clipboard and started writing. Obama on the other hand, was now circling her in silence. This made Alfred feel very uncomfortable.

"When did you notice any changes, Ms. America?" Hamilton said after a few seconds.

"Um… well… I was acting weird last night."

"How so?" Obama asked as he stopped circling her.

"Instead of choosing to watch an action movie or whatever, I watched a chick flick. A CHICK-FLICK! I don't even like romance!"

"You mean you _didn't _like romance." Dr. Hamilton said, not even looking up from his clipboard.

"Excuse me?" Alfred was now confused. Even if she wasn't a guy anymore, surely her interest would stay the same… right?

"Well it's possible that you'll still like video games and action movies, but we can't really say until we get you checked out." Hamilton tucked the clipboard under his arm.

"If you will follow me Ms. America, I'd like to scan your DNA." He said walking to the door.

The next few hours were spent by jumping from one machine to the next. Alfred was poked and prodded so many times that it wasn't even funny. DNA tests, blood tests, molecule tests, urine tests, basically any test they could've done on Alfred, they did. By the end of the day, Alfred was sore, exhausted, and hungry. With the huge rush that morning and tests going on all day; Alfred never got the chance to eat something.

"We'll have to wait for your test results Ms. America." Dr. Hamilton said as he walked back in the new experiments' room.

"How long will that take?" Alfred asked.

Obama had to leave midday to go to a meeting with the governor of Michigan, so it was just Dr. Hamilton and Alfred.

"Well… how does a week sound?"

"What! You mean to tell me that I'm stuck like this for a WEEK?!" Alfred yelled in disbelief.

"It may be longer than that."

"This is just great! What kind of crack comedy is this?"

"I know you're upset about this, but I can't rush the test results. Look, just come back in a week and we'll figure out what to do then."

Alfred wanted to argue, but stopped herself. He did have a point. No matter how much Alfred wanted to return to her normal self, she couldn't rush it. She forced herself to calm down.

"Ok, you win." She grudgingly agreed.

"Thank you for understanding. Go home now and I'll call you as soon as the test results come in."

Alfred slid the hood back on and walked out the door. Obama had ordered all the security guards to leave her alone so she had no problem reaching her car. She was about to go home when her stomach reminded her that she hadn't eaten all day. She took a detour to McDonalds and ordered a Big Mac with large fries and a large Dr. Pepper. She inhaled the burger within minutes. At least she still ate like herself.

She got home and threw away the trash. She took off the jacket and walked to the bedroom. It had been a long day, and it looked like it was going to be a long week. She changed into her pajamas a climbed into bed. She'd worry about everything in the morning. She yawned and let her tired mined drift off to sleep.


	3. Girl Talk

Hello there once again my great and wonderful readers. I really love this chapter because, not one, but two countries find out about Alfred's problem! :D I hope you enjoy.

I do not own Hetalia

_There is nothing on TV!_

Alfred sat on her couch flipping through channels for the hundredth time. She hated day-time TV. All they ever showed was cheesy soap operas and infomercials. She tried playing video games earlier, but she wasn't as enthusiastic about games like she used to be. Alfred was discouraged.

She shut off the TV and laid on her back to stare at the ceiling. When she did this, she felt her breasts slightly sink closer to her body. She would never get used to them. They moved if she did anything and it made her feel awkward. Then again, anything she did now made her feel awkward. She stayed in her pajamas when she could because her normal clothes only made things worse.

She needed someone to help her out and show her the ropes of being female. She grabbed her phone and went through her contacts. She didn't know many women; it was mostly Elizabeta and Ivan's sisters. He didn't dare ask Ivan's sisters; Ivan would tear her to shreds before she had the chance to explain herself. That only left her with Elizabeta. She sighed at her only choice and proceeded to text her.

**Sup dude! Are you busy?**

She locked her phone and waited for a response. It wasn't long before she received an answer.

_Not really. Why?_

**I need your help with something, can you come over?**

_What is it you need help with?_

**I'll explain when you get here.**

_Is it okay if Gilbert comes too?_

**No! Don't even tell him I texted you.**

_He's reading my texts over my shoulder you know._

**Crap. Ok, how good is he with keeping a secret?**

_The awesome me can keep a thousand secrets! And why is the infamous America asking a GIRL for help?_

**It's… personal, but if you promise not to tell ANYONE, I guess you can come.**

_What time do you want us to be over there?_

**ASAP**

_Ok, we're leaving now. We'll be over there in about twenty minutes._

**K thx**

Great, Gilbert was coming. Now she'd have to listen to him talk non-stop about how awesome he is. She hoped that he really would keep a secret. If things went according to plan, then only a select few would know about this.

She looked at the clock, twenty minutes huh? What could she do to pass the time? She looked around her house and saw how messy it was. Suddenly she felt self-conscious about it. It was settled then, she'd clean house, or at least make it pleasant.

She grabbed a trash bag and started picking up the trash, which was mostly pizza boxes and "to go" bags from various fast food restaurants. How did she live like this before? This place was a pig sty. After she put the trash in the trash can in the garage, she went to the kitchen to wash dishes. Since she mostly ate out, there weren't that many dishes in the sink. Then she vacuumed the living room carpet.

She had finished when she heard car doors outside. She looked out the window and saw Elizabeta and Gilbert walking up her walk-way. She suddenly felt extremely nervous. How would she explain this to them? Especially to the Prussian. She gulped and just hoped that things would turn out for the best.

They reached the door and rang the doorbell. Alfred turned and slowly walked to the door. She paused for a moment before reaching for the door handle and turning it. She opened the door slightly so the other two couldn't see what damage had been done... yet.

"We're here, now what do you need help with?" Elizabeta smiled warmly at Alfred.

"Yes, what was so important that you dragged the awesome me away from a Monty Python movie?" Gilbert complained.

Alfred hid behind the door and opened it widely. "Just get in." she didn't bother to hide her voice, they'd find out anyways.

"Did my ears deceive me, or did you just sound like a woman?" Gilbert asked, walking in with Elizabeta right behind him.

Alfred didn't respond, instead she shut the door and watched as they turned around. Gilbert was frozen in shock and the Hungarian next to him smiled and asked, "Is Mr. America home? He texted me about a problem he needed help with."

"Uh, it's me Liza." Alfred called her by her nick name.

"Oh." was all she said while trying to process what was in front of her.

The room was silent for a few minutes before Gilbert started to chuckle. Then the chuckle turned into a full out laugh.

"This isn't funny Gil." Elizabeta frowned at him.

"This is just too awesome! I have to tell Ludwig!" Gilbert whipped out his phone.

"You promised you wouldn't tell anyone!" the Hungarian actually looked angry.

"That was before I knew what I was promising to keep secret."

"How would you feel if you were in Alfred's shoes?"

"I wouldn't care. I'd still be awesome regardless of whether I'm a boy of girl." Gilbert smiled smugly in his "awesomeness".

"Gil, please keep it a secret." Elizabeta was now giving him the puppy dog face.

Gilbert looked at Elizabeta, then to Alfred, and back. He looked like he was breaking.

"Fine, I'll keep it a secret for now. Besides, everyone will just find out at the World Meeting Friday."

Crap! With all the recent commotion, Alfred had forgotten about the World Meeting. There was no getting out of it either. Arthur had promised to drag her there if she refused to go. Oh, what to do? What to do?

"Are you feeling ok Al? You look pale." Elizabeta was now standing in front of her.

"No I'm not ok! I had completely forgotten about the World Meeting! This is just great! What do I do now?" she was in full on panic mode.

"Calm down Alfred. We can figure this out."

"No we can't! The test results won't be back for another week! And we can't figure out how this happened until the tests get back! And we can't find a cure until we know what wrong! I'm totally freaking out here man!"

"Calm down Alfred. You sound like Feliciano when he sees a spider. Just take deeps breaths and calm down." the Hungarian tried to console the frantic American.

"Calm?! How can I keep calm?! I was planning on only a few knowing, but now the entire WORLD is going to know! I can't step outside again!" Alfred ignored Elizabeta's attempts at calming her down.

"Would you just shut up?! Your screaming is hurting my awesome ears!" Gilbert suddenly yelled.

Alfred blinked and suddenly felt her eyes tearing up.

_Oh nononononono! I can't start crying! Not in front of them!_

It couldn't be helped though. Tears started to leak from her eyes as she let out a sob. Elizabeta instantly engulfed her in a hug and only caused Alfred to cry louder.

"Why is she crying?" Gilbert exasperated.

"It's the way us women handle stress. It's really bad for us if we keep it bottled in." Elizabeta explained.

"Why wasn't she crying when she went on about the meeting and everyone finding out?"

"Probably because it only just now fully sunk in. Also, you have to remember that Alfred is new to this, so she might seem a little unstable for a couple of days."

Alfred tried to compose herself, but every time she attempted, it only made things worse and she'd start crying all over again. All the while Elizabeta was comforting her and telling her to let it all out. After about five minutes, she was able to stop crying.

"I-I'm really sorry a-about this. I didn't m-mean to start crying." Alfred said walking towards the couch to sit down.

Elizabeta brought her some tissues, which she used to blow her nose with.

"Now, are you feeling better?" She asked sitting down next to Alfred, who nodded.

"Then can you tell us how this happened?"

Alfred sat in silence for a few second before answering, "I went to my weekly meeting with Obama at the White House. He was pissed that I didn't do the paperwork I was given… again. But, unlike all the other times, he didn't flip out at me. Instead, he sent me to our top secret lab where I was supposed to check out this new invention. I got distracted by the sweet new designs for a fly- I mean an invention when I bumped into this fat scientist who said I should pick up the papers I made her drop. I picked them up and rushed to catch up to the scientist I was following. When I got there, I found out that I'm supposed to be the test subject. I was all like 'You smokin' somethin'? 'Cause I ain't no lab, rat you can test on!'"

"You aren't black." Gilbert interrupted the story. Elizabeta hushed him and signaled for Alfred to continue.

"So I dashed to the door when he shot me in the back with that weirdo gizmo. It felt weird at first but went away overtime. That's when I started to act weird. I did a lot of girly stuff before bed and when I woke up the next morning, I was womanized! I was shocked at first, but then I got really pissed at my boss and that damn scientist. We took a lot of tests which we won't know the results for another WEEK!" Alfred crossed her arms and slumped into her seat.

"Wow. That's quite a tale." Gilbert scratched his scalp.

"So why do you want my help?" Elizabeta asked.

"If I'm stuck being a girl, I'd like to know how to do… girl things."

"I'm out of here." Gilbert said heading for the door.

"Where are you going, Gil?" Elizabeta said going after him.

"When you start talking about not awesome girly things, that's when I split." He fished out his keys and opened the door.

"Well, ok then. Be safe." Elizabeta called after him.

She stood in the doorway and watched as he drove off. Only when he rounded the corner did she go back in the house.

"Ok Alfred, what do you want to know specifically?" she said sitting back down.

"How do you keep these from bouncing all over the place?" Alfred said gesturing to her cleavage.

"You need a bra. Have you not gone shopping for one?"

"No, I don't want to leave this house." Alfred crossed her arms to prove how determined she was.

"But, you have to come along so we know what size you are."

"… Fine." Alfred grudgingly agreed.

"Ok, what else do you need to know?"

"Where can I find girly clothing? I'm sick and tired of these clothes that fit me weirdly."

"You know what we need?" Elizabeta suddenly looked very peppy.

"What?" Alfred asked reluctantly.

"A SHOPPING SPREE!" she squealed.

"What? A shopping spree?"

"Yes! A shopping spree! You are going to need EVERYTHING! Clothes, shoes, make-up-"

"I am not wearing make-up!" Elizabeta didn't hear Alfred apparently, because she kept talking.

"- girl shampoo, conditioner, body wash, lotion, supplies, and several other things I didn't mention."

Alfred just stared at her like she was nuts.

"Let's get you dressed so we can go shopping!" Elizabeta grabbed Alfred's hand and dragged her up to her room.

"Is all of this really necessary?" Alfred asked.

"Oh yes! Don't worry though, I'll guide you!" Elizabeta was going through Alfred's wardrobe to look for something suitable. Unfortunately she couldn't really find anything because all the clothes in the closet were men's cloths. She finally shrugged and picked a black t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Put these on and we'll leave as soon as possible." She shoved the clothes into Alfred's startled arms and walked out the door to give her some privacy.

Alfred sighed and put the clothes on. It still didn't fit her right, but better than going out in her pajamas. Once she was dressed, she went down stairs and saw Elizabeta going through her things.

"What are you doing Liza?"

"I'm looking for your keys."

Alfred went into the kitchen and pulled them out of the drawer. She walked back in the living room and dangled them in front of Elizabeta.

"Yay! Let's go!" she yanked the keys out of Alfred's hand and dragged her to the car where she was violently thrusted into the passenger's seat.

Alfred didn't have the chance to recover before Elizabeta jumped into the driver's seat and sped off towards the mall.

_What did I just get myself into?_


	4. Shopping Trip

This chapter took a lot of research on my part. I'm not the kind of girl that enjoys shopping so I had no idea what stores sold what, except for Victoria's Secret, but everyone knows what they sell there. So apologies if I spelled a store name wrong.

I have to say, I didn't go on a shopping trip, but just writing about one makes me exhausted. I hope you enjoy the chapter. :) ~ Takuku

Edit: I've been receiving comments saying size 32B is too small for Alfred. I'm sorry guys. I thought 32B was pretty big, then again I'm a flat chested woman in a family of flat chested women. I probably should've gone with public opinion instead of my own. Please bear with me since I am still a noob. Thanks for understanding. ~ Takuku

I don't own Hetalia

"We're here!" Elizabeta proclaimed.

Alfred, who had covered her eyes sometime ago, uncovered them. She was definitely going to drive back. Elizabeta was a crazy driver. Not only did she go thirty over the speed limit, but she didn't respect the traffic laws. She ran several red lights and stop signs. And she almost ran over that pedestrian back there. Alfred was just surprised that everyone was alive and well after that.

She took deep breaths to slow her furiously beating heart, and glared over at Elizabeta.

"What's that look for?" she questioned while pulling the key out of the ignition.

"I'm driving back."

"My driving wasn't that bad, was it?"

Alfred just stared at her.

"Ok, maybe I need some improvement."

"No, you need a Driver's Ed teacher."

"Let's talk about my driving later. We have shopping to do!" with that, Elizabeta stepped out of the car.

Alfred followed suit and walked with her to the entrance. She didn't walk at the pace Elizabeta was going though. For one thing she was barefooted and for another, she was starting to feel self-conscious about her appearance. She didn't have a bra on, she was in guys clothes, and her hair was a mess. Needless to say, she was thoroughly embarrassed.

She walked in the entrance and met up with Elizabeta, who was jumping up and down. Apparently she loved to shop.

"Ok, first things first, you need shoes." She suddenly said in a business tone.

Alfred stared at her naked foot. Maybe she did have a point. Walking around the mall with no shoes on wasn't ideal.

"I know a great place for shoes! Follow me." Elizabeta then walked off.

They walked practically all the way to the other side of the mall to a store called Journeys.

"This place has everything you need for shoes. I love it here." Elizabeta then ran after the "women's" section.

Alfred never really went to the mall for shoes, or clothes for that matter. If she ever went, it was because of Gamestop. She'd stock up on the latest games and whatnot. She was really sad that she wasn't into games much anymore.

Alfred rounded the corner and was greeted by a worker with a flat, metal thing in his hand.

"Sit down here miss. Your friend told me that you needed your foot to be measured." The man said gesturing to a chair nearby.

Alfred complied and the worker got on his knees in front of her. He held up the device and asked for Alfred to put her heel in the crescent shaped end and the man looked at it.

"You are a size 5½."

"Thank you." Alfred stood up and walked over to Elizabeta who looked like a little kid that had too much sugar.

"What size are you?"

"5½."

She instantly started hunting around the isle. She grabbed a box, and then another box, and then another box. She had four boxes before she handed them to Alfred and started looking for more.

_How many shoes do I need?_

"A woman has to be ready for anything." Elizabeta said, as if reading Alfred's mind.

They had a total of ten boxes before they set them down at the chair Alfred sat in earlier. Elizabeta then went to the front of the store and grabbed several pairs of socks, pantyhose, and legging and returned.

"Try the converse on first." She instructed, handing Alfred a pair of socks.

They spent a good thirty minutes of trying on shoes. First it was the converse and then it was some black flats, tennis shoes, black reefs, sandals, and some shoes that Alfred didn't catch the names of. She hated to admit it, but it was actually kind of fun. They paid for the shoes and Alfred put the converse back on. That was one thing down, several others to go.

"Next, we need to get you some proper undergarments." Elizabeta ran off again.

The store they were looking for was across the aisle from Journeys. Alfred had a feeling they'd be going there for this sort of thing. It was very famous for ladies' underclothes. Alfred followed Elizabeta into Victoria's Secret.

"Once again, we need to figure out what size you are. Wait right here and I'll be back." Elizabeta walked off to probably look for another worker who could measure her.

Alfred decided to look around. This place was filled with women. She set her bags down and started looking at the panties they had there. They were in several neon colors and had things like "hot stuff" written on them.

"Excuse me, miss." Alfred turned around and saw a worker lady standing behind her. She had measuring tape hanging on her shoulder.

"Your friend said that you needed to be measured." She grabbed the measuring tape. "Hold your arms at a 'T' please." As Alfred had her arms raised, the woman wrapped the tape around the area where Alfred guessed the bra wrapped around to the top of her breasts. The woman looked at the size and wrote it down. She repeated the process, only this time; she wrapped it around where her nipples were. Alfred felt very uncomfortable with the pressure. The lady wrote the size down. Then she wrapped the tape measure around the diaphragm and wrote that measurement down along with something else. "You are 32C." she finally said after a while. "Now to figure out your panty size." She wrapped the tape around Alfred's waist and hips and wrote the measurements down. She flipped to the back of the packet and looked at something. She glanced back up and said, "You are 6 Medium."

"Thanks." Alfred said picking up her bags and looking for Elizabeta once more.

"I'm 32C for bras and 6 Medium for panties." Alfred said once she came close enough.

"Ok, I'm going to start you off on some sports bras. You'd probably be uncomfortable with normal bras since you are just staring out." Elizabeta grabbed several 32C sports bras and headed over to the panties section. There she grabbed several panties and took the products to the cash register.

They headed towards the bathroom after they paid for the undergarments. It felt weird to Alfred to see so many stalls in one bathroom.

"Why are we here?" Alfred asked.

"So you can put on some underclothes. You can't expect to go around braless all day."

"But why didn't we just put them on back in Victoria's Secret?"

"Victoria's Secret doesn't have changing rooms. You can't exactly try a bra on. That's why you have to know for sure what your size is."

Alfred left it at that and chose one of the left stalls. She took off her shirt and grabbed a sports bra. Thankfully there was no hook to try and figure out. She slipped it on. It felt weird to actually have some support for her cleavage instead of them just hanging there all loose. They also didn't jiggle as much, which was a huge relief. She put the shirt back on and took off her jeans and boxers. She stuffed the boxers inside the shoe box that had previously held her converse She grabbed some bright pink panties with blue writing that said "foxy". Once again the change felt weird, but this was slightly more comfortable than the boxers. They actually fit her instead of just feeling like shorts she wore underneath her jeans. She put her jeans back on and came out of the stall.

"Now for the fun part, clothes shopping!" Elizabeta cheered.

"What store do we go into for that?"

"There are several! You have Aeropostale, Abercrombie & Fitch, American Eagle, and many more. Which one do you want to go to?"

"Aeropostale sounds interesting."

"Great, let's go!" Elizabeta grabbed Alfred's hand and dragged her across the mall to reach said clothing store.

Elizabeta went wild. She dragged poor Alfred all around the girl's section of the store, and shoved clothes into her arms telling her to try them on. They bought six different shirts and four skinny jeans. They repeated this process for both American Eagle and Abercrombie & Fitch. They bought five jeans and four shirts from American Eagle and six jeans and seven shirts from Abercrombie & Fitch. After all these purchases, Alfred changed into a white and green Aeropostale shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. She felt a whole lot more comfortable in clothes that actually fit her right.

"Now to buy clothes for formal affairs!" Elizabeta exclaimed with her arms full of shopping bags.

"You mean we're not done yet?" Alfred exasperated, her arms also full of shopping bags.

"Yes, these are just for casual days."

"Can we at least put all these bags into the car first? My arms are killing me."

"Oh, alright."

They walked back to the car and set their heavy burden in the trunk, before heading back for round two. Alfred was feeling tired and hungry from all the shopping they did thus far.

"Wanna grab something from the food court before we continue?" she suggested.

"Yeah, I'm starting to feel a little peckish."

They went to the food court on the second floor and ordered chicken strips from Chicken Express.

"What all do we have to shop for now?" Alfred asked after swallowing a bite of chicken.

"We need to buy formal attire, bathroom products, pajamas, hair products, and make-up."

"I am not wearing make-up."

"You'll look prettier with it. I'll make sure that it isn't too much. It'll just be enough to accent your natural beauty."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Scouts honor." Elizabeta put her right hand over her heart and raised her left hand, as if she was saying a pledge.

"Fine, I'll wear the stupid make-up." She groused into her food.

"Yay!"

"Oh, and what kind of hair products are you going to buy?"

"Hairdryer, curler, straightener, hairspray, hairbrush, ponytail holders, and bobby pins."

"This is gonna be fun for you isn't it?"

"You bet it is."

They finished their meal and headed for Dillard's, where they found several pretty dresses. Many of them looked great on Alfred, some not so much. For business with the other countries, they bought three women's suits. They also purchased Alfred's make-up there, which Elizabeta was very pleased with. After all this, they left the mall.

"I thought we needed to buy some more items." Alfred stated as she sat in the driver's seat.

"We are, just head toward the nearest Wal-Mart."

"Why are we going to Wal-Mart?"

"Because you can get good products for great deals."

They parked near the back of the parking lot since Alfred didn't want to deal with the hassle of trying to get a good spot. They entered the store and grabbed a cart.

"Let's get the hair products first. Do you have oily or dry hair?" Elizabeta asked as they headed over to that section.

"What do you mean by oily or dry?"

"If you don't wash it, how greasy is your hair?"

"It's pretty greasy."

Elizabeta grabbed products for greasy hair and grabbed Dove body wash while she was in the area. They also got the hairdryer, curler and straightener. They headed toward women's clothing and picked out several cute pajamas. One of them had Super Mario on them and Alfred practically begged Elizabeta to get it. They paid for the items and headed back to Alfred's house.

When they got back they both collapsed on the couch, exhausted but feeling accomplished. Alfred looked over at Elizabeta who was looking very tired at the moment.

"Hey, Liza." Elizabeta turned her head sleepily.

"Thanks."

Elizabeta mumbled to acknowledge that she heard. Alfred gathered what strength she had left and dragged all her new belongings up to her room. She grabbed her Super Mario pajamas and threw them on, and then she plopped on the bed and instantly fell asleep.


	5. Rude Awakening

I am SUUUUUUUPPPPPEEEEERRRRRR excited about this chapter! This has been the one I've been looking forward too since chapter one, and the very idea that inspired me to make this story. Yes I have a random mind. But does that matter? I uploaded a chapter! :D And the true reason why I chose Elizabeta to be Alfred's guide is revealed in this chapter.

PASTA300, don't worry, I was saving Alfred's disgust for all things womanly for this chapter specifically ;)

Anyways, enjoy the chapter my awesome readers! ~ Takuku

I don't own Hetalia

_The sun was shining and the wind was blowing; fueling the power of the waves as they crashed upon the shore. Each wave seemed higher than the last. The saltiness of the air smelled delightful. It was the perfect day for surfing._

_Alfred ran up the shore with his surf board tucked under his arm. He was ready to shred some waves. He paddled out to sea and waited for the perfect wave. This was going to be epic. As the wind gave a mighty gust, a huge wave was formed. Alfred started to paddle away to get up on the wave. He did a few tricks and stunts as the crowd on the beach cheered him on. He was having the time of his life._

_Then, he noticed that the beach wasn't getting closer. The beach was moving away. No, the wave was somehow moving backwards. He looked down and saw that the wave pulled him higher up. He was in panic mode. How was he supposed to get down without wiping out? He looked around frantically for some way of getting back to safety when the wave crashed on top of him without warning._

Alfred jumped awake and looked around. She was back in her room and there was no monster wave chasing her. She sighed in relief before she noticed that the bed felt wet. She prayed that she didn't wet the bed as she pushed the covers down. She froze when she saw the last thing she expected to see; blood.

She stared in a horrified shock at the blood soaked pajama bottoms and covers. Was she cut anywhere? If so, then how come there was no sharp pain anywhere on her body. Even if she was cut, how could she bleed THIS much?

"LIZA!" she screamed.

She heard footsteps running up the stairs and down the hall. The door swung open to reveal Elizabeta.

"What is it Al- oh…" she too stared in shock for a few seconds before snapping out of it.

"I didn't expect this to happen so quickly." She muttered.

"Am I going to die?" Alfred was now almost crying.

"No, no. Let's get you cleaned up and I'll explain it to you afterwards."

Alfred nodded but didn't get up.

"Why aren't you getting up?" Elizabeta asked, looking through the shopping bags for fresh clothes.

"I'm too scared to move." Alfred mumbled under her breath.

Elizabeta grabbed a Wal-Mart bag and helped Alfred out of bed and escorted her to the bathroom.

"Just take a shower and put your dirty clothes by the door. I'll wash them with your bedding." She handed Alfred the bag.

Alfred looked inside and saw the shampoo and body wash they bought yesterday. Snapping out of her daze she stripped off her pajamas and now bloody panties. Her legs were smeared in blood. She turned on the shower and grabbed her dove body wash and shampoo. As she scrubbed her legs, she kept looking for a scratch or an open wound of any kind that could cause so much blood. When she didn't find anything, she began to wonder what the heck was going on. Then, something clicked in her mind.

_I can't be… no! Please, God! Anything but that!_

As if to confirm her suspicions, she felt something suddenly ooze out of her private area. Hand trembling, she wiped her finger across it and looked at it. Her finger was covered in blood. She lost it. She jumped out of the shower and threw up in the toilet. As she did, more blood leaked out and tricked down her leg, causing her to vomit even more.

_Why me?_

"Are you ok Alfred?" Elizabeta called from the other side of the door.

"No!" was all she choked out before looking at the pool of blood forming at her feet.

_This is wrong on so many levels!_

"Hurry up and finish showering. I need to talk to you."

Forgetting that Elizabeta couldn't see her, Alfred nodded. She flushed the toilet and waited a minute before stepping back into the shower and tried to refrain from puking again. It was just so nasty. How could women put up with this every month? As she started to wash her hair Elizabeta knocked at the bathroom door.

"Alfred, may I come in?" she asked through the door.

"I guess."

Elizabeta walked in and Alfred peeked past the shower curtain. Elizabeta had fresh pajamas and undergarments, and a bag which contained an unknown item.

"When you are done, dry off, and put on the pajama top. Sit on the toilet to prevent further messes and call for me. I will show you what you must do. "She instructed, leaving the items on the counter before picking up the dirty clothes and exiting.

Alfred finished her shower and instantly sat on the toilet, not bothering to dry. All throughout the shower she had to keep washing her legs because they kept getting blood on them. She grabbed the towel from the towel rack and started to dry her torso and legs as best as she could. The blood seemed to have stopped for now, which Alfred was grateful for. She threw on the pajama top, which had a picture of Mickey Mouse on them and called for Elizabeta. She was there in a matter of seconds. She kneeled down in front of Alfred and looked at her with the utmost concern.

"I figure that you know what's happening by now. How are you feeling about this?"

"Mostly sick to my stomach. How do you put up with this?"

Elizabeta shrugged, "I guess I'm used to it."

"How can you ever get used to this horrible, horrible… CURSE!?" Alfred said for lack of a better word.

"Have you felt any cramps yet?"

"You mean that there's more?" Alfred whined.

"Yes. You'll have to face cramps, bloating, and fatigue."

Alfred felt like crying. How could she go through with this and not kill herself?

"Wait a minute, it stopped though. That means it's over right?" Alfred asked positively.

Elizabeta looked at Alfred sadly and shook her head no. "It comes and goes throughout the day. It'll have a spurt and not do anything for a while, and then have another spurt."

Alfred started to tear up. There was no going past this was there? Out of all the people in the entire world, why did it have to be her? Why couldn't this happen to Iggy or Francis? Lord knows Francis was already girly enough to be a woman.

"How do I put up with it then? I mean it's so disgusting and wrong! You can't expect me to deal with this! I can put up with bras, panties, and even make-up! This is the last straw! I want to turn back now!" Alfred started bawling.

Elizabeta patted her back and comforted her as best as she could. This time Alfred cried for a good fifteen minutes before calming down.

"Do you feel better now?" Elizabeta asked gently.

"A little bit, yeah." She sniffed.

"I know that this is a little much to take in so soon, but it is what it is. You have to put up with it."

"But I don't want to!" just then, the bleeding started back up again and Alfred winced at the still unfamiliar feeling.

"I know you don't want to. Nobody does, but you have to learn to adapt, just as I did."

"How can you POSSIBLY know how hard this is for me? You weren't a man who gave up his manlihood and had to put up with this so suddenly. You had time to prepare your mind for this." Alfred accused.

"You're right. I was never a man, but I thought I was."

Alfred jerked her head to Elizabeta. "Seriously?"

"Yes, when I was a little girl, I actually thought I was a boy. I grew up with so many boys, that I thought I was one. I acted like a boy and did boyish things. Imagine how confused I was when I had my first time. I knew none of the others had this problem, and I thought someone had punched be so hard that I started bleeding from the inside out. It even felt like someone had punched me with all the cramps I had. I went around furiously trying to find out who did it so that I could make them pay for it. It went away after a few days and I thought that was the end of it. I went about my business like normal. When it happened again the next month, I knew something was up. I went to a doctor to see what was wrong with me. He explained to me that I wasn't a man like I thought I was, but a woman. I was speechless for hours. It all suddenly made sense to me. I didn't have the one part of the body the others had, their chests didn't turn sensitive overtime like mine did, and they didn't have a bleeding fest once a month. I had a hard time coping, but once I finally had my mind wrapped around the fact that I was a woman, it became easier to accept. I still hate it when I have to go through that time of the month, but it has become a part of my life and I'm ok with that."

When Elizabeta had finished her speech, Alfred blinked, processing all the information that was given to her. She had no idea that Elizabeta went through what she was going through basically. Even if she wasn't a boy, she thought she was, and that was enough to make her feel the way Alfred felt now.

"I'm sorry, Liza. I had no idea."

Elizabeta smiled at her. "It's ok. You didn't know, but that's basically why I want to help you out. I know what you're feeling right now, and I know how hard it is to go through it alone."

Alfred was now very glad that she asked Elizabeta to help her out in her time of need. She was almost like a big sister. She had gone through what Alfred was going through and she wanted to show her the ropes of being a woman. This encouraged Alfred. If Elizabeta could learn to put up with it alone, then Alfred could learn to put up with it with help at her side. She felt more blood ooze out and gagged. She'd put up with it, but that didn't make it any less gross.

"Ok, Liza. How do I go about my day without soiling my clothes?" Alfred asked with her newfound determination.

"That's what these are for." Elizabeta grabbed the bag with the unknown item shook it a couple of times.

Alfred looked at it with curiosity. Elizabeta pulled out the item, which turned out to be Always Pads. Elizabeta opened the package, pulled one out, and handed it to Alfred.

"Ok, follow my instructions on what to do…"


	6. The Cat is out of the Bag

Hi everyone! *dodges tomato* I know I haven't updated in a while, but I'm really sorry about that! *dodges tomato* I know I have some explaining to do. First of all, I just finished my senior year in high school, yay! It's also summer, where I have plenty of free time to write, yay! But, I also have to prepare for college this fall! *dodges tomato* I know! Basically, I've been occupied with graduation, which will be the 24th of this month, and college acceptance thingies. I haven't really been in the mood to write lately, but with school done and a whole three months of bliss ahead, I'm getting in the mood to write again! Yay!

Anyways, about the chapter! I was originally going to have one more chapter before the nations found out, but I made you guys wait long enough and decided to do it this chapter. Just a heads up, I'm not doing pairing this story. *dodges tomato* I am going to have a bit of fun though. :D

Also I think I'll go back and edit the previous chapters, just because I notice some stuff now that I didn't see before. So it may be a little bit before I update again. *dodges tomato* Who keeps throwing tomatoes?! *glares at Lovino next to a tomato stand* Anyway, I hope you enjoy this long awaited chapter, and I'll try not to keep you guys waiting in the future! But I won't make any promises. *dodges watermelon* I said I'm sorry! ~ Takuku

I don't own Hetalia.

Alfred had never been more nervous than she was now. She stood with Elizabeta in front of their hotel. Since the conference was in England, they had left shortly after the incident that morning. Iggy had kindly reserved hotel rooms for everyone, but that meant that everyone was in the same hotel. Alfred was not looking forward to seeing the other countries. As a matter of fact, she wanted to keep the secret a secret for as long as possible. She had worn sun glasses, even though it was currently raining, a large fedora that Elizabeta got for her at the airport shop and an overcoat she already owned for when she wanted to feel inconspicuous.

"Are you ready?" Elizabeta asked as she grabbed her bags.

Alfred only nodded; dread building up inside of her. They stepped though the door and saw a group of countries already there in the lounge. Kiku, Arthur, and Francis were in one group. Kiku was merely standing there while Arthur and Francis fought over who knows what. Ludwig, Gilbert, Feliciano, Lovino, and Antonio were in another group. Lovino was yelling at Antonio for calling him a "cute tomato". Ludwig and Gilbert were arguing over who could drink the most beer, and Feliciano was just happily singing about pasta. So far no one had noticed them. That is, until-

"Hey, Liza, tell West here that I can hold awesomer amounts of beer than him!" Gilbert called from across the room.

Alfred held her breath in hopes that no one would recognize her.

"Awesomer isn't even a word, Gil." Elizabeta called back.

"Yes, it is!" Gilbert smiled devilishly.

"Am I right, Alfred?" Alfred almost fainted in shock. He wasn't supposed to tell anyone! That bastard!

"What on earth are you talking about, you wanker? Alfred isn't here." Arthur exasperated.

"Gil, you promised." Elizabeta tried to warn him.

"But she is here." Gilbert said completely ignoring her. He then pointed at Alfred who was starting to feel lightheaded.

"Yay! I'm so glad to see you!" yelled Feliciano as he ran across the room and proceeded to hug her. He froze once he wrapped his arms around her. Alfred's heart was beating furiously. She hoped that he didn't notice. It was too much wishful thinking there, though. Feliciano patted the two lumps that were her breasts and looked in shock for a minute.

"Alfred! You have boobies!" He exclaimed after processing what was wrong.

_That's it! My life is over! _

Alfred started to tear up.

"All of you are bloody idiots!" Arthur exclaimed, taking everyone out of their shock. "That isn't Alfred, but a woman who looks like Alfred."

Arthur walked up to her with an apologetic look on his face. "I am deeply sorry miss; I hope that they didn't bother you too much." He kindly apologized.

Alfred decided to play along. "It's fine. They just surprised me, that's all." Alfred faked her best British accent. Having grown up with Iggy, it was surprisingly easy to imitate.

"I'm sorry I touched your boobies! I really thought you were Alfred," Feliciano also apologized.

"It's ok, Feliciano." She forgave him.

"Hey, if you aren't Alfred, then how do you know Italy's human name?" Gilbert asked loudly.

_Crap!_

She wasn't paying attention to what she had said and now there was no escaping it.

"You might as well let them know. They'd just find out tomorrow." Elizabeta advised.

She was right. They were just going to find out later, so why not just get it out of the way. She looked around at the other's expressions. Some were curious while others looked at her expectantly. Steeling her nerves, she took the hat, glasses, and coat off. She looked at the shocked faces of everyone with the exception of Gilbert; he was smirking smugly.

"A-Alfred?" Arthur asked almost as if he was unsure of the sight in front of him.

Alfred only nodded, not really finding her voice. She then noticed the gleam in Francis's eyes and her blood ran cold. He walked up to her and dipped her romantically.

"_Mon Cheri, _You are beautiful as a woman _non?" _He asked almost seductively. Alfred still couldn't find her voice. She was afraid, and she knew her face showed it. She saw something hit Francis and she was dropped to the ground.

"That's just like you, you Frog! Alfred turns into a woman and you automatically try to take advantage of her!" Iggy yell while reaching down to help her up.

"Who said I was going to take advantage of her!" Francis yelled indignantly.

"I saw that gleam in your eye!"

"Maybe, I wanted Alfred to not feel so insecure when around us! Have you thought of that?"

"I know what goes on in your mind! You're sick!"

"How do I know that _you_ won't try to take advantage of her!"

Arthur's face was now bright red. "How dare you think I'd do something so rotten!"

That did it. They were now in a fist fight. Alfred watched while still on the ground, with the fight progressing, Iggy had never helped her up. She started to get up when someone pulled her up.

"A-are you ok America?" Kiku asked looking away with a small blush on his face.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. Thanks." Alfred didn't think to correct Kiku when he called her America instead of Alfred. She just wanted out of there as fast as possible. She was about to walk up to the front desk for her room key when Feliciano grabbed her arm.

"What's it like being a woman now?" he asked enthusiastically.

"Italy! Get over here! I believe she's had enough for one day!" Ludwig called after being quiet for so long.

Feliciano looked saddened slightly, but nodded in understanding. He walked back to his group. Alfred sent Ludwig a thankful glance and he nodded sympathetically. This wasn't how she expected everyone to react at all. She expected them to laugh at her and call her names, but they were surprisingly sympathetic.

"That hamburger bastard is now a chick! This is so going on Facebook!" Lovino yelled loud enough for everyone to hear.

Ok, some were sympathetic while Romano was being a dick. Alfred went to grab her bags when Kiku quickly grabbed them for her.

"I'd like to carry your luggage for you, America. You seem stressed out." He said while still not looking at her.

She was about to refuse when Iggy, who had managed to stop fighting, took them away from Kiku. "I'm the host country for this meeting so I'll carry the bags."

"_S'il vous plai! _I shall carry her bags for her." Francis grabbed the bags from Arthur.

The three were now in an amusing fight over who would carry her bags. This really confused Alfred. They never asked to carry her bags when she was a man. Why would they offer now that she was a woman?

"You can carry my bags!" Feliciano yelled while throwing his bags at the three fighting men. It landed on Francis's head and he dropped Alfred's bags. Iggy luckily grabbed them and started running, only to be tackled by Kiku. Francis looked at the smiling Italian.

"Why would you throw your bag at someone's head you idiot!?" he yelled while throwing the bags back at Feliciano.

"Germany! He's going to get me!" Feliciano yelled while running toward Ludwig.

"Well, don't throw your luggage at someone then you, dummkopf!" Ludwig yelled back.

"But they were offering to carry bags, and I wanted mine to be carried as well!"

"That doesn't mean you should throw it at them!"

Ludwig was now scolding the weeping Italian and Francis was once again fighting for the right to carry Alfred's bags. Lovino, Antonio, and Gilbert were facebooking what was happening with their iPhones. Alfred suddenly felt really angry with the three nations who currently had her bags. Sure she was a woman now, but that doesn't mean she can't do things anymore. She grabbed her luggage and glared at them.

"I can carry my own bags thanks!" she then stormed off to the front desk for her room keys.

"Is she feeling okay? That outburst seemed to come out of nowhere." Kiku asked.

"It's fine. She's just on her period!" Elizabeta said rather loudly.

"LIZA!" Alfred yelled indignantly. Her cheeks were now red and she heard Gilbert, Lovino, and Antonio all burst out in laughter.

"Sorry, it just slipped out!" Elizabeta quickly apologized.

Thoroughly embarrassed now, she grabbed her room key and ran for the elevator. Elizabeta ran in behind her.

"Why did you tell them?!" Alfred asked angry with the Hungarian.

"It slipped out, I'm sorry!" she said apologetically.

"Whatever." Alfred didn't want to talk about it. She just wanted to go die in a corner now. She couldn't believe her luck. The other nations probably already knew by now, no thanks to Lovino. She really didn't want to go to the meeting tomorrow, especially if Kiku, Iggy, and Francis were going to act the way they did today. Alfred just sighed and hoped that things wouldn't go too badly tomorrow.


End file.
